


marriage. in the maltese style

by Kt_fairy



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Switching, bisexual tozer, gratuitous descriptions of hot naked men, rated M for that fear of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: It had been known for James to indulge in some youthful arrogance from time to time; and he did so now, thinking that he had done rather well in showing this marine the ropes over their scant time together. Fucking was hardly difficult, it was why men took to it so readily, but doing it well took enthusiasm and consideration, which the marine had in spades, James thought with a smile.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	marriage. in the maltese style

**Author's Note:**

> To be read as a part 2 of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422296), but I think it stands up on its own.
> 
> MsKingBean has my thanks bringing this ship into the light. For encouraging me to play in this sandbox, and with her Tozer. And for her insight when I didn't have an ending and the word machine was broken.

The bed frame creaked as the headboard rattled, and James groaned. He picked his head up, shifting his elbows on the hard mattress to rock back against the sure, deep thrusts sending bright, feverish waves rolling through him. 

Hands, rough but gentle, smoothed down from gripping his waist. One took James by the hip while the other slipped against the skin of his thigh as the marine grasped at it, encouraging James to lift his hips and set his knees further apart on the bed. 

The marine grunted at this new angle, and James’ clutched at the sheets as his cock throbbed and twitched, forcing a choked noise from him as his pleasure took on a sharp edge. He tried to reach for his prick, but his arms were trembling so that he risked pitching face forward into the pillow, and James was not yet so delirious with need to be quite that much of a Ganymede.

The pace slowed, the wet slap of skin on skin fading to nothing as the hand on James’ thigh slowly caressed the length of it. The hand on his hip was removed, skimming over James’ shoulder blades before tucking James’ hair away from his face, pushing the long locks back off his heated neck. James sighed when the sweat on his skin prickled in the relatively cool air of the room, humming in almost decadent delight as the marine’s soft whiskers brushed against the top of his spine while he ground his prick in deep. 

“All right?” he asked.

“I could do with your hand,” James threw over his shoulder, hating the petulant, desperate edge to his voice. 

“Sorry,” Tozer panted, stroking his hand down James’ chest. 

“No need,” James smiled. He turned his head enough to let the marine kiss the edge of his mouth and his jaw, moaning when fingers wrapped around the head of his prick. “ _Oh._ ” 

“Yeah?” the marine asked as he continued to roll his hips against James’s backside, tugging and kneading at his prick.

James was above whimpering, even when a violent shudder tore through him. His back knocked against Tozer’s chest when he shifted his weight, clenching as much as he was able around the prick that filled him so well. 

The marine groaned against James’ neck, a lovely sensation, and squeezed James’ cock, which was even lovelier. He did not straighten, instead setting his teeth to lightly scrape against the ball of James’ shoulder as he began to move again; steadily increasing in pace until the bed was creaking once more, and all James could do was shake and gasp as he was stroked just out of time with the marine's thrusts.

The snap of his hips became short and quick, fingers digging into James’ hip as the marine chased his release in a flurry of oaths and faltering, clumsy thrusts that drew James to the precipice.

His end surged through him like a breaker on the incoming current; this tide of overwhelming sensation, bright and intolerable and wonderful, building and building until it reached a point where it must break and shatter and spark - and all those lovely words used for the gasps and curses and wet spasms that happened when a man spent.

He slumped against the mattress in the numb aftermath, smiling when Tozer gave a great sigh and dropped his sweaty forehead to rest on James' sweaty back, warm hand coming to rest lightly on James’ belly.

The din of their laboured breathing slowly receded, and the muffled sound of talking talking and the faint thuds of movement seeped into the room from somewhere in the Molly-house. A dog was barking in the distance, the noise carrying through the still, sunbaked Valletta streets outside; Malta could be hot enough to draw a sweat even in October, and the thick walls of this house, built to keep all facets of Mediterranean weather at bay, allowed this small room to be cool enough to tolerate a marine being plastered to ones back.

He shifted, his arms beginning to ache, and reached over his shoulder to run his fingers fondly through the marine's hair; soaking up the closeness before he would have to pull away.

"Don't make yourself comfortable," he murmured, letting his hand thump hollowly onto the bed when Tozer picked his head up.

James winced when he pulled out, leaning in to the stinging emptiness until it almost hurt. He would miss this when his time on Malta, that once seemed as if it would go on forever, came to its rapidly approaching end, and so James was trying to appreciate, as he had never done before, all the sensations that came with a thorough seeing to.

Tozer gave James a friendly pat on the flank before he flopped out on the thin sheets, stretching out while James clambered off the bed on unsteady legs. He went gingerly to the basin set close by, wiping up the hot trickle of spend and oil from his thighs, then taking up a clean rag to press cool water to his face and neck. James glancing over at the bed as he scrubbed at his armpits to find Tozer sprawled out in a state of satisfied, post-coital slumber. 

He was breathing gently, limbs flung out, chest flushed, his prick lying spent between his thighs that were still pink with effort. James felt a need to cover the man's nakedness, knowing that he should not like to be so vulnerable while unconscious before another, but did not want to fuss over him. If the marine felt so at ease around him, James thought as he turned smartly away, he might do better than to stand gawping at him.

It was no novelty to see him naked, as four times now they had been so bare before the other in a Molly-house room rented for the hour. It was no romance - the marine was not foolish enough, and James too old now for such fancies - although they were easy with one another. There was no expectations or demands between them, no posturing or pride when it came down to it; the marine surprising James as much in his agreeableness to being buggered, as he had in the admission that, until James had dragged him into a back room in a theatre, he had never taken the active role before with a man. 

It had been known for James to indulge in some youthful arrogance from time to time; and he did so now, thinking that he had done rather well in showing this marine the ropes over their scant time together. Fucking was hardly difficult, it was why men took to it so readily, but doing it well took enthusiasm and consideration, which the marine had in spades, James thought with a smile.

If a man ever caught Tozer’s attention after James had gone back to England, then he would find himself a lucky cove indeed.

James took a drink from the bottle of local wine that he had smuggled past the Madam downstairs, nodding in approval at the richness of the vintage as he tore off a piece of bread. He chewed on the crust while he took in the room that was as neat and un-sordid as a Molly-house could be; plainly furnished but tidy, the bed clean and the shutters bolted closed against any prying eyes and the heat of the day. Not as decadent as the expensive rooms at the back of the house, but then James could hardly afford them - and it was not as if he needed to try and dazzle his company with faded furnishings.

The floor was smooth and warm beneath his bare feet when he quietly crossed to the square table in the corner where their clothes were folded. He lay his hand on the marine’s dashing red coat while he dug his watch out of his waistcoat, not wanting to upset or knock it onto the floor by accident, being careful not to leave smudges of fingerprints on the polished brass buttons.

Uniforms of all kinds were common enough in Molly-houses, so their comings and goings were of little note to the other patrons, who were either going about their own business, or drinking and gambling with a dark eyed boy on their knee. Of little note, but not ignored - James was hardly ever ignored, especially in his smart white midshipman’s trousers, and Tozer was so very handsome that James thought it would be bad form if no-one did look.

The marine was un-bothered about the attention to the point of being unaware of it; more curious about the place than shocked or startled. He had commented on how comfortable the Molly-house was as if it were merely an inn, and was perfectly happy to join James afterwards in the parlour for a pint of blackstrap and to watch richer men lose money at cards. All while being cheeky with the mollies in their frocks, who always made James blush.

(The hours after their first dalliance had been similarly convivial, distracted from finding their friends by the excellent Maltese inns selling cheap Maltese liquor. The two of them silly in the glow of a good fuck and heading towards being half-shot with drink; James taking bows when recognised from the bawdy play, soaking up the continued attention while the marine laughed - his eyes bright and cheeks so pink James had lead him down a side alley to tug him off. Uncaring about getting caught as he had been so sure that his career had stalled.)

James slipped on his shirt, tugging his hair out from the collar as he went to sit on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, being careful not to disturb his sleeping marine.

No, not his. Not even temporarily so. James was not unhappy about that, not really; there were no permanent lovers for men like him. He was simply unsure if he should feel gratified, or regret that their meeting had come to close to James finally, after months of humming and hawing by the examining captains, being passed in this lieutenant’s exams.

He was a Mate now, technically, which was a surprise. James had rather liked being a midshipman, truth be told, as it was a fine mix of responsibility and freedom, and it felt like a loss to be leaving it behind. _Literally_ leaving it all behind, both the Mediterranean and his youth, as the _St Vincent_ was set to sail home at the end of the month. And what he would do after that, James did not know.

The only surety was that there could be none of this youthful lack of caution once he left Malta; no bold flirtations, no running in and out of Molly-houses, no having his name known by a lover. Not now he could be hung for it, and not now there were but two years sailing between James and a commission as a lieutenant. An accomplishment made of his own determination and wit, with no patronage to help him, just his own perseverance and personality.

He would have to cut his hair too, he supposed, raking his fingers through the curling ends and shaking the moulted strands onto the floor. It was a vanity the navy had allowed him to enjoy for a time, with their slow moving fashions and traditions, but one he was too old for now. 

He was considering cutting it before he sailed home, so that he might impress his aunt and uncle with how he had grown not just in body over the past three years, when Tozer shifted - drawing James’ gaze and attention down to him. 

At least he had the marine to appreciate his hair before it had to go; running his fingers through the length of it, gently tugging on it, burying his face into James’ locks when they were at their pleasure. 

James blushed to think of it - which was rare for him - but then he did rather appreciate this marine. Handsome, strapping, and vigorous; blunt but not rough. Never rough. Well built from his shoulders to his sturdy thighs, he was paler beneath his uniform than James, but then marines had less opportunity to swim in the _wine dark sea_ and sun themselves on ancient beaches than junior officers. Even so, there were faint freckles over his sun-pinked nose, even fainter ones dotting his shoulders, only noticeable because James had been so very close to him.

He reached out to trace the smattering of marks on the smooth skin of his broad shoulder, then the faint pink mark on Tozer’s neck from the leather stock marines wore about their necks. James was aware of Tozer’s eyes on him when he trailed his fingers through the sparse hair on the marine’s chest, down over his stomach that clenched beneath the light touch, then around the base of his slowly awakening cock; James leaving his hand on the marine’s thigh when he turned to meet his gaze. 

“Hello,” he said softly.

“Got cold?” Tozer asked, voice gruff from sleep, and James frowned before looking down at his shirt.

“Somewhat,” James shrugged, pulling back his unbuttoned cuff as he twisted to pluck the wine from the floor. 

Tozer pushed up onto his elbow to drink, still unbothered by his nakedness, then flopped back down against the pillows, James admiring the pull in his muscles as he stretched his arms out in front of him. 

“Don’t know how, in this weather,” he huffed, scratching at his beard. 

“I’ll fan you if you like,” James said drily, and the marine snorted. 

“Is that what they’re calling it.”

James rested his chin on the heel of his hand, the warmth of arousal beginning to settle in his gut once again. “Well - if you get up and wash your prick, I’ll certainly suck it for you.”

Tozer barked out a laugh, eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. “You’ve got a mouth on you, you have.”

“Precisely my point,” he grinned as Tozer shook his head at him.

The marine made no move to get up, so James shifted to lay down beside him. “You were only asleep for five minutes or so, and we have the room for a half hour yet.”

“Is that so.”

“You can sleep a little longer if you like, then we can have a drink downstairs,” James offered, despite the heat and the smell and the closeness of the other man, and the slow stiffening of his own cock. 

“I could sleep,” Tozer said, turning into his side so he could run his touch over James’ thigh and up under the hem of his shirt to rest on his waist. “But seeing as you’re off to England soon, feels like a waste of good company,” he said, angling his body into James’." 'Sides, it don't quite uphold the reputation of the Royal Marines, does it?”

James cast his leg over Tozer, pressing his stomach against his curving prick. “Can’t let that slip, can we,” James murmured as he smoothed his hand up and down the marine’s warm back, kissing the smile on his lips when Tozer slipped his fingers into James’ hair to pull him close. 

“Are you all right to -” Tozer began while James lay kisses to his neck and shoulders, reaching between them to rub James’ prick. “Want to have me?” 

James pulled back to look at him, catching the want in the depth of his soft brown eyes before nodding. 

They had to search through the rumpled sheets for the bottle of oil - James taking the opportunity to straighten the bed out, which earned him an amused look from Tozer. 

He lay down as James bid him to, on his back with his hips propped up on a pillow. He was wholly un-selfconscious, looking up at James while James looked over him, lazily stroking his flushed cock as he brought his knees up and set his feet apart, giving James room to kneel between his legs.

He lit desire so easily, James thought as he dropped kisses to the inside of Tozer’s strong thighs, making him shift and sigh before James even touched his slick fingers to his entrance. The marine did not wear his attractiveness like James did (who tried to use it as best as he could, knowing it was one of the few advantages in life he had been born with), yet his natural ease in himself, his confidence, only made him more compelling. 

James propped himself up over Tozer, watching the un-showy way he gasped and tipped his head back against the pillows while James rocked his fingers slowly in and out of him, the golden ends of his hair sticking to his temples. He reached out to grasp James’ arm when he pressed in deep and stroked, the marines’ cock twitching and leaking in his hand. James would have taken him into his mouth then, so keen was his desire, if Tozer had not curled his hand around the back of James’ neck and dragged him into a kiss. The action so sudden James very nearly overbalanced. 

“ _Shit,_ ” Tozer ground out against James’ mouth, pushing back against his hand. 

“I can keep doing this?” James offered, curling his fingers to make him moan.

“No,” Tozer ground out, taking a heaving breath before slanting James a look. “Jump to it.”

“Aye aye,” James drawled as he sat back on his heels. He hauled off his shirt, leaving it hanging on the bedpost, and muttered to himself when he had to search through the sheets _again_ for the bottle. 

He sighed as he rubbed oil onto his prick, smacking a kiss to Tozer’s knee when he lined up and slowly pushed in. 

They both groaned when James’ hips met the marine’s backside, Tozer breathing steadily as he slowly worked his prick, knuckles brushing against James’ stomach. He hitched his legs up around James’ ribs when he began to move slowly at first, planting his hand on the pillows and picking up the pace when Tozer grabbed a handful of his backside and squeezed. 

James would miss a lot of things in his life ahead as an upstanding, gallant officer. All were freedoms and desires he was willingly sacrificing in order to live a life he could stand - to be _seen_ , rather than live obediently pushed under the rug. But James would not think of the future now, nor of denial and caution. How could he, when he could still feel the satisfying ache from being well buggered by the man now beneath him, who was gasping and grunting in delight at every snap of James’ hips. 

He grasped one of the powerful thighs that was squeezing his ribs, hoisting it higher, and let a smile flit across his face at the noise that rumbled out of the marine's chest.

Tozer cursed, at James or in general he could not tell, nails biting into James’ arm as a shudder went through him that made James hiss out a breath between his teeth. 

"You never do anything by halves," the marine ground out. "Showy git."

James smiled, making a show of tossing his hair back as he braced a hand on the headboard and applied himself; rolling his hips in long, smooth strokes that had the bed squeaking and Tozer’s breath hitching every time James rocked in deep. 

The marine flushed all the way up his chest when his ending swept rapdily through him, letting out a short, gasping, “ _ah Christ,”_ as he streaked James’ chest. He sagged, legs slipping from around James who only lasted a few uncoordinated thrusts before his end was wrung out of him like an agony, face buried in Tozer’s neck.

James' head was fogged and his limbs heavy, and was was in no hurry to move. He would have been happy to lay for hours in the cradle of the marine's thighs, while calloused fingers moved slowly down his back. But, this intimacy could only last as long as their rented privacy, and they had to move sooner rather than later; peeling themselves from the sheets, and shuffling around wiping themselves down and tugging on their clothes. Tozer watching James finger-comb his hair into a semblance of order before offering, as always, to tie it back, fingers hardly fumbling with the ribbon.

“How was that for a send off then?” Tozer asked, sitting on the end of the bed after tying his boots, coat half buttoned and stock laying on his thigh as he fiddled about with his tobacco.

James managed to quirk a smile. “Don’t think I’ll ever have a more memorable one,” he said, aiming at levity, but something in his voice caught the marine’s attention.

“Come on,” he huffed as he got to his feet. “I’ll stand you a drink.”

James shook his head. “I should really, as I am leaving…”

“Never known a Jack to turn down a drink before,” Tozer drawled, smile lighting up his voice.

James pretended to be insulted, hand on his hip and chest puffed out, until Tozer kissed him, slow and soft, in what could have almost been a fond farewell.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [pianodoesterror](https://pianodoesterror.tumblr.com) if you want to come and say Hi. I mostly just reblog Fitzjames so...
> 
> [Here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_house) and [Here](https://eastendwomensmuseum.org/blog/miss-muffs-molly-house-in-whitechapel) are a links to more info on 'Molly-houses', if you're interested.


End file.
